


The phantom of the opera (WongLung)

by TsundereKitty



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereKitty/pseuds/TsundereKitty
Summary: Nadie sabe qué o quién es, pero sus apariciones y asesinatos siembran pánico dentro de la casa de la ópera y su elenco. Por una colisión del destino Yut-Lung Lee lo termina conociendo e irrumpiendo en aquel mito. Lo que ignora el joven cantante es que aquel fantasma se encuentra  profundamente enamorado de él, y que quién se ocultaba bajo la máscara no es la persona que él esperaba.«No elegimos el momento de enamorarnos, solo sucede y nos cambia la vida»
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Lee Yut-Lung & Shorter Wong, Lee Yut-Lung/Shorter Wong
Kudos: 3





	The phantom of the opera (WongLung)

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores!   
> ¿Qué es esto? Pues con una amiga se nos ocurrió la fantástica idea de hacer one shots con temáticas a sorteos.   
> Mis temas fueron: Suspenso + Musical + Soulmate + El fantasma de la opera (Aunque cierta persona ni la vio ni leyó el libro), y henos aquí.  
> Lo que separa los párrafos son citas del libro, y esta historia se desvía bastante de la original, hice lo que pudimos.  
> Muchas gracias por leer.

« _La música posee una virtud que hace que no exista nada en el mundo exterior fuera de esos sonidos que invaden el corazón_ »

Era una noche cualquiera en la casa de la ópera. El ajetreado correteo de las bailarinas tras bambalinas por unos estrechos y ostentosos pasillos había creado un ambiente de ansiedad tras el telón. La escenografía estaba siendo colgada por un par de torpes tramoyistas entre cuerdas y balcones, el aroma a maquillaje y perfume había inundado hasta la última fibra del lugar. Las plumas del vestuario se tambalearon en el aire, con lentitud y suavidad, para ser arrastradas bajo zapatillas de ballet. Ropa estaba siendo tendida sobre barandales, cientos de velas alumbraban desde los palcos hasta los camarines, la batuta del maestro retumbó sobre el atril, captando la atención de la orquesta. La dulce polifonía de las voces resultaba relajante para quienes estaban limpiando el escenario. La casa de la ópera era un lugar que parecía haberse atascado en pleno siglo XIX. Lujosa, monumental, exclusiva, y hermosa. Tan peligrosa.

Yut-Lung Lee suspiró, acomodando su rostro con pesadumbre sobre una de sus palmas, vislumbrando como el ensayo de la obra seguía mientras él perdía el tiempo con aquel fastidioso policía. Él apoyó una de sus piernas sobre la otra, el silencio entre ellos dos fue sofocante e incómodo. El golpeteo del lápiz contra la placa de metal le estaba provocando una insoportable jaqueca. Su mandíbula hizo presión. Si él llegaba a perder su primer papel protagónico se aseguraría de que aquel oficial se hundiese en la ruina y la desgracia. Él chistó, cruzando sus brazos sobre aquel ajustado vestido. ¿Qué acaso él no sabía quién era? ¡Oh! Pero un don nadie no necesitaba mucha presentación. Sus manos fueron puños sobre sus rodillas, él se mordió el labio, el sabor del maquillaje era metálico y dulce. Esta era su maldita oportunidad. Blanca finalmente lo había notado. Este era el instante para probarles a todos que él no había nacido bajo las estrellas equivocadas.

"Entonces" Aquellos ojos verdes fueron escalofriantes bajo las despampanantes luces del teatro, la risa del elenco fue lejana y vacía "¿Seguro no me tienes nada más que decir Yut?" Sin importar el tiempo que pasasen juntos o las entrevistas que él le tomase, Ash Lynx no era más que un ególatra con falso sentido de moralidad.

"Llevan meses viniendo a la casa de la ópera, si siguen interrumpiendo nuestros ensayos no podremos sacar la obra" El joven no se molestó en ocultar la cólera en su voz. Era temblorosa e imponente "Si fueran buenos en su trabajo ya lo habrían atrapado" Habían algunas cosas por las que los humanos se vanagloriaban.

"Esto también es frustrante para nosotros" Habían otras por las que se profesaba demasiada humillación al ser compadecidos "Ya le hemos aconsejado al directo que suspenda las funciones por un tiempo" El ceño del más joven se tensó, sus brazos construyeron una pared entre ellos dos "Pero él sigue desistiendo a nuestras peticiones" Con un par de suaves movimientos la música embriagó el lugar para llenarlo de color.

"Blanca no se rinde con facilidad" Una chispa fue contenida entre los labios del joven Lee al pronunciar aquel nombre. Dueño de insomnio y admiración. Él era su motivación "Además si perdemos una temporada terminaremos en la quiebra" El rubio se frotó el entrecejo, con fuerza. Él ya conocía la fama de los integrantes de aquella desagradable compañía. Todos eran unas divas.

"Estamos hablando de asesinatos aquí" Y aunque el famoso lince de Nueva York se mantenía profesional frente a las problemáticas ajenas "¿No te da miedo actuar en el rol principal sabiendo que hay un homicida suelto?" Su corazón había sido robado por uno de los bailarines en medio de una presentación. El de cabellos largos levantó una ceja, indignado.

"Quien te preocupa en realidad no soy yo" Él tragó, nervioso. Por más que el oficial lo tratase de ocultar, su rostro era poseído por carmín y verano cuando se trataba del joven Okumura "Si tanto te preocupa deberías pedirle que se mantenga al margen de la compañía hasta atrapar al asesino" El estómago del más alto se llenó de una irrefrenable ansiedad. Sus orbes se vieron atraídas cual imán hacia la delicada silueta del japonés sobre el escenario. De pasos ligeros y movimientos elegantes. De contorno frágil y seductor. De personalidad terca y amor incondicional.

"Ya lo conoces" El corazón de Ash no tuvo oportunidad alguna contra aquel chico "Incluso en medio de un terremoto él seguiría bailando" El cuerpo de Eiji fue recorrido por electricidad al percibir aquellas miradas golpeando como reflectores sobre su danza. Él contuvo una risa. La molestia sobre el rostro de Yut era descarada e infantil.

"Lo vas a distraer y se va a caer por tu culpa" Las orbes del lince eran un público intenso. Las chispas entre ellos dos eran ilusorias y vibrantes. Eran tanto que no eran nada.

"No lo hará" Fue difícil para Eiji volver a encontrar el ritmo de la canción. Algo en Ash convertía a sus piernas en nudos y a su palpitar en un desastre. Yut-Lung Lee rodó los ojos, cansado. Este no era lugar para el amor.

"¿No deberían llamar refuerzos o algo así?" Su ansiedad y anhelo por el escenario se manifestaron en un trepidar de pies contra las alfombras "O al menos contratar personal decente" El rubio trato de mantener la paciencia, bien conocía a aquella personalidad venenosa e histriónica. Un fastidio. Una víbora.

"Tengo un compañero pero él está en plena investigación" El rostro del más bajo fue pura aflicción. La segunda escena había comenzado mientras él seguía perdiendo su valioso tiempo para charlar con aquel patán. Maldición. Esta era su única oportunidad "Pero no deberías subestimar al fantasma de la ópera" Yut-Lung Lee tuvo que apretarse la frente para contener su indignación, ¿Era enserio?

"¿Aún crees en esa leyenda urbana?" Rumores, voces, gritos y fábulas eran las que le habían dado mala fama a su amado hogar.

"No creo que sean solo leyendas" El fantasma de la ópera era real "Blanca ha recibido instrucciones de él mediante cartas, ¿No es así?" No era una invención de artistas, ni una supervisión de empresarios. No era la creación medrosa del cerebro excitado de las señoritas del cuerpo de baile.

"Se supone" No. Él era real y estaba allí. Él los estaba observando "Él nos envía los guiones de las obras que debemos presentar y cómo el elenco debe estar distribuido" Era espeluznante, horroroso y quimérico. El morbo de una decadente sociedad les había dado renombre y alcurnia.

"Y si no obedecen a sus caprichos hay un asesinato" El más joven asintió, fatigado "Aun así algo no cuadra bien" Llevaban meses en aquella escalofriante normalidad. La naturalidad con la que todos en aquel teatro se habían familiarizado con la muerte era abominable y descorazonada. Él lo sabía.

"Lo que no cuadra es cómo llegaste a ser jefe de escuadrón creyendo en fantasmas" No obstante, el deseo por las luces y los aplausos era más grande que cualquier otro temor o ridícula leyenda "Así nunca conquistaras a Eiji" Yut-Lung Lee quería ser amado. Por el mundo. Por máscaras de papel. Por su pasión. Por quien fuera "Deberías practicar un poco más tus tácticas" Sí, él tenía tanto talento para ofrecer.

"Eres toda una víbora" Sin embargo, nadie parecía haberlo notado "Lo sabes ¿Cierto?" Era triste, frustrante y asfixiante. Se acabaría hoy.

"Gracias" Su voz estuvo repleta de sarcasmo y saña, él se levantó de las butacas, frustrado "¿Algo más que me quieras preguntar?" Ash no tuvo la oportunidad de responder al encontrarse bajo la imponente presencia del director. La suave sonrisa de aquel hombre era una antítesis con la masculinidad y rigidez trazadas en sus facciones.

"¿Ya acabaste de hablar con mi estrella?" Blanca era un hombre carismático, inteligente y culto "No quiero interrumpir pero tenemos el estreno cerca" Entre ruinas y desesperanza él había tomado las riendas del lugar para convertirlo en la joya de Nueva York. Él era el salvador de la casa de ópera.

"Ya terminé con él" Todo el cuerpo del joven Lee se estremeció bajo el suave y gentil toque del director. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza dentro de aquel ajustado y delicado traje "¿No has recibido más instrucciones del fantasma?" Él quería ser amado por aquel hombre.

"Nada además de la obra que debemos presentar esta temporada" Él quería la atención de esos profundos e intensos ojos. Él clamaba por su admiración "Don Juan" Al de cabellos largos no le encantaba aquella producción, sin embargo, en el gélido mundo del espectáculo no había espacio para regocijarse.

"Deberías venir a vernos el día del estreno" El ceño del rubio se tensó al igual que sus hombros. Mal sabor "Eiji también va a estar actuando, apuesto que te divertirás viendo la presentación" Aunque él era estricto con la ética de su trabajo, aquel chico sabía sacarlo de sus casillas. Él no era más que una escuálida víbora.

"Regresaré mañana para seguir con las entrevistas" Un apesadumbrado suspiro fue lo que retumbó desde lo más profundo de la garganta de Blanca "Misma hora de siempre" Tanta intervención policial había empezado a entorpecer a su amada producción.

"Ash" El llamado del directo lo frenó "Antes de irte podrías ir a saludar a Eiji, él está en su descanso" El lince chasqueó la lengua, humillado.

"No lo necesito" Sus emociones parecían ser evidentes para todo aquel maldito teatro menos para el japonés "Nos vemos mañana" Él se dio vueltas, ofendido, antes de ir a buscar al joven Okumura.

"Típico de él" El ruso suspiró, enternecido ¿No era dulce la juventud? "No sé para que se molesta en esconderlo cuando lo tiene escrito en toda la cara" ¿No era nostálgica la amargura de un primer amor? Claro que lo era. El más alto apretó con suavidad el hombro de su estrella, captando su atención.

"Blanca" Había una extraña atmósfera entre ellos dos. Intensa "Escuché que el próximo mes vendrá el dueño del teatro" La aflicción en el rostro del nombrado fue palpable y contagiosa. Una angustia.

"Así es" Había algo que no lo terminaba de convencer en el patrocinador de su arte. Un mal presentimiento "Escuché que viene de muy lejos solo para vernos ensayar antes del estreno" Él parpadeó, atontado, el llamado de las chicas desde el escenario le impidió oscilar entre la realidad y la locura. El show debía continuar.

"Deberíamos ir a practicar" La expresión de Blanca fue dulce y paternal. A pesar del intenso e histérico carácter de aquel chico, le fue imposible no encariñarse con él "Tenemos poco tiempo mi estrella" Después de todo tanto el joven Lee como él habían sido abandonados a su suerte.

"Vamos desde el primer acto" Lo mismo pero diferente. Diferente era la máscara que observaba aquel lugar.

_«_ _Los trucos más brillantes siempre eran los más sencillos»_

La presencia de Yut-Lung Lee sobre el escenario era algo que dejaba a todos los presentes sin aliento. Su voz era un arma de belleza y crueldad. La lírica en su canto era romántica y delicada. La tensión en el aire estaba repleta de vibraciones y armonía. Él cerró los ojos, con la garganta y el estómago reducidos a un nudo. Cada palpitar se le había atorado entre su cabeza y el temblar de sus piernas. Esto, ¡No! No era suficiente. Él deseaba mucho más. Sostener las estrellas entre la punta de sus dedos y ser admirado, ¡Sí! ¡Amado por todos! Él cantó tan fuerte que temió enmudecer. Desgarrador, apasionado y agobiante. Los reflectores se sintieron como fuego contra su piel. En una última nota alta la música cesó para darle paso a decenas de aplausos. Blanca sonrió tras bambalinas, sino fuese por aquellas presuntas cartas, él le habría dado antes una oportunidad. Aunque el talento del joven Lee siempre había resultado evidente y desbordante para el director, últimamente el chico parecía mucho más afinado con su propia alma. El resto del ensayo corrió sin tropezones. Como si el tiempo no fuese más que luces y parpadeos, en un instante él ya estaba riendo con Eiji dentro de su camerino.

"Estuviste despampanante allá arriba" Aquel vestidor era un lugar ostentoso y delicado, un gigantesco tocador se encontraba en medio del cuarto, rosas adornaban las paredes junto a cuadros, ropa se encontraba esparcida entre maquillaje y sillas. El nombrado sonrió, satisfecho.

"He estado practicando mucho" La admiración dentro de aquellos grandes e ingenuos ojos cafés era sincera, la piel se le erizó bajo esa clase de expresión "Tú también lo hiciste bien" Para el joven Okumura era suficiente poder danzar sobre el escenario. La atención, la admiración, y los aplausos le resultaban irrelevantes. Mientras él pudiese bailar por siempre sería suficiente.

"Siento que los ensayos han estado más exigentes" El de cabellos largos suspiró, acomodándose en el suelo, al lado del más bajo. La alfombra contra su piel fue una sensación cosquillosa y áspera "Supongo que es por lo del patrocinador" El rostro del japonés fue un poema al pronunciar aquello. Practicar con zapatillas rotas le había gastado los pies y el orgullo.

"Ya falta poco para que esto se acabe" El cantante extendió su mano hacia el techo, intentando atrapar la luz con su palma "Luego tendremos toda una semana libre antes de la siguiente producción" Falló. Eiji se estiró, sus huesos tronaron cuando él acomodó sus manos sobre su cintura.

"Dime la verdad, Yut" La suavidad en la voz del japonés le resultó enternecedora y sofocante "Has estado practicando con alguien más, ¿No es así?" Él sonrió, sintiéndose descubierto. No lo negaría.

"Me has escuchado" El contrario asintió, atento a las palabras de su amigo "Al principio comenzó por casualidad, ¿Sabes?" Fue extraño para Eiji vislumbrar vergüenza entre aquellas delicadas facciones. Fue hermoso y desconcertante "Un día solo escuché una voz desde los palcos, supongo que se nos hizo costumbre empezar a cantar juntos" Yut-Lung Lee no era la clase de hombre que daba explicaciones y se justificaba frente a los demás, sin embargo, aquel bailarín era especial.

"¿Nunca le has visto el rostro?" Era su único amigo.

"No" Amargura fue la que llenó la voz del de cabello largo "Debe ser un tramoyista que no quiere ser descubierto, muchos vienen a la casa de la ópera en busca de una oportunidad y terminan en eso" Los labios del más bajo se fruncieron, dudosos. Tan extraño. La tensión en el aire era refrescante y el aroma de las rosas embriagador.

"Si es tan bueno como para practicar contigo, debería intentarlo en una audición, aliéntalo para que lo haga" Una tímida risilla fue lo que retumbó entre ellos dos "Podrían hacer un dueto en el escenario algún día" Eiji Okumura era esta clase de persona. Decía lo que pensaba y danzaba en el nombre de la verdad. El cantante se apretó el pecho, con fuerza, relajándose a su lado.

"Me conformo con compartir contigo el escenario" Porque el japonés estaba tan acostumbrado a la transparencia, él no sabía lo mucho que significaban aquellas palabras "Ash va a venir el día del estreno para vernos actuar" El rostro del más bajo fue un poema. Yut contuvo una risa. Eran tan obvios esos dos. Habían momentos en que la excesiva inocencia parecía tan monstruosa que resultaba odiosa.

"¿Es así?" Intentar era inútil. Sus mejillas ya eran escarlata y cosquillas.

"Lo es" Las reacciones del japonés le resultaron inocentes e hilarantes "Quizás él te proponga algo esa noche" Eiji se levantó de manera abrupta, con los labios temblorosos y las emociones hechas un desastre. Blanca tenía razón, ellos eran un caso perdido.

"Ahora que lo pienso, yo tenía una prueba de vestuario" Sus excusas no fueron más que un frágil tartamudeo. El cantante supo que lo había molestado de más cuando lo vio chocar con la puerta antes de salir. Lindo.

"Es una pena" Fue lo que musitó, dejándose caer sobre el piso. En menos de un _tic tac_ él ya estaba entre los brazos de Morfeo.

_«_ _Cuando uno es tan tonto, se está a merced de las más inauditas catástrofes»_

Desgarradores y estridentes alaridos lo sacaron de su ensueño, cuando él abrió los ojos el mundo parecía haber colapsado en locura y ruina. El piso tembló, el maquillaje y las rosas cayeron sobre el suelo, el techo crujió de manera violenta junto al ventanal, él se levantó, de manera abrupta, las piernas le tambalearon al igual que la lámpara. Un terremoto. Su realidad parecía a punto de colapsar. Mierda. Él se mordió el labio, corriendo hacia la puerta, sin embargo, sin importar que tanto él tirase de la perilla ésta no se movió. Toda la casa de la ópera retumbó aquella noche. Las paredes gruñeron, los espejos se rompieron, su corazón por primera vez se vio ahogado por un implacable y despiadado miedo, la sangre se le heló. No podía ser verdad. La ferocidad del movimiento le impidió pensar. Pánico. Él golpeó y golpeó la puerta, desesperado, tratando de mantenerse de pie en aquel sismo, sin embargo, antes de que pudiese reaccionar el candil en el techo se cortó para caer sobre su cabeza. Su risa muerta fue opacada por las copas y las velas quebrándose contra las baldosas. Esto sería todo. Sus párpados batallaron para mantenerse abiertos mientras aquel cuarto se desmoronaba, la espesa sensación de la sangre chorreando de su frente hacia sus pestañas le resultó hilarante. Así que nunca lo logró. Cuan patético. Cerró los ojos sabiendo que él jamás había amado ni lo habían amado de regreso.

« _Triste criatura de la noche, ¿Qué clase de vida has conocido?_ »

¿Cuánto tiempo él permaneció inconsciente? Nunca lo supo. De lo único que él estuvo seguro fue que aquel lugar no era su camerino. El paisaje era quimérico e irreal, remolinos de niebla danzaban cerca de un vasto lago cristalino, todo aquel cuarto se encontraba rodeado de agua, cientos de velas eran sostenidas por candelabros de oro, el aroma a humedad y rosas era agradable. En el lago había un pequeño bote de madera. Él se tocó la frente, aturdido, una venda había sido puesta alrededor de su cabeza. Él estaba sobre una gigantesca cama con cubiertas de terciopelo y respaldo de plata. Un crujido llamó su atención, su cuerpo se tensó cuando él se percató de una sombra. Había alguien con él. Sus ojos trataron de enfocarse en aquella esquina, no obstante, era difícil ver bajo tan densa oscuridad. Encontrarse con aquella máscara fue un escalofrío. Maldición.

_«El fantasma de la ópera, ha existido en carne y hueso, aun cuando se le dio todas las apariencias de un verdadero fantasma, es decir, de una sombra»_

"Tú" El rostro de Yut-Lung Lee no expresó ni una sola pizca de temor "¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?" Aquello no fue una pregunta, sino una exigencia. Su ceño estaba tenso y arrugado, ¡Ni de joda! Él no era un cobarde ni creía en leyendas.

"¿No lo recuerdas?" Aquella voz fue grave y nostálgica, él más bajo casi sintió alivio al escucharla "Caíste inconsciente durante el terremoto" Con lentitud, él salió de aquella lúgubre esquina "No supe a dónde más traerte" La mitad de su rostro se encontraba cubierto por una máscara blanca, un llamativo mohicano morado contrastaba con la seriedad escrita en sus facciones, aquel era un hombre fornido.

"Di eso otra vez" El cuerpo del cantante se relajó, él era una persona perceptiva e ingeniosa "Me eres familiar" Además, él sabía defenderse bien. Él se negó a temblar frente a aquel sujeto. Él aprendió a aborrecer el temor gracias a sus hermanos.

"No quise asustarte" El joven Lee no era lo que él esperaba, el más alto se acarició el cuello, nervioso "Puedes irte si así lo deseas, el bote está listo" Con pasos torpes y endebles él llegó hasta la cama, silencio fue lo que liberó de su garganta antes de tomar asiento al lado del más bajo.

"Tú eres quien canta desde los palcos" No fue necesario una respuesta de parte del contrario, aquella certeza ya se había anidado en la cabeza del cantante "Tengo buen oído para distinguir los tonos, no te molestes" Aquel encuentro no fue como Shorter Wong lo planeó. Genial.

"Soy yo" Él se había prometido a sí mismo mantener distancia de Yut-Lung Lee. Él era un profesional "Supongo que no esperaba conocerte así" Por accidente sus voces colisionaron una mañana en el teatro, desde ahí ambos se buscaron para ensayar "Hola" Él se frotó en entrecejo, frustrado, ¿Qué estupideces estaba diciendo? Aquello no estaba saliendo bien. Su alma era un punto sin retorno dentro de aquellos oscuros e infinitos ojos.

"¿Se supone que tú eres el fantasma de la ópera?" El rostro del más alto fue visitado por un insoportable calor al escuchar la carcajada del contrario "Porque esa máscara no te sienta para nada bien" Shorter Wong tenía un corazón en el que habría cabido todo un imperio, no obstante, lo tuvo que contener en un sótano.

"Esto no es lo que esperaba" Yut-Lung Lee rodó los ojos, dejándose caer sobre la cama.

"¿Y qué querías?" Él se llevó la mano hacia cabello, acomodándolo detrás de su oreja "¿Qué gritara de miedo y me pusiera a llorar?" La mirada de aquel chico le enterneció el alma. El amor a primera vista era una idea ridícula para Shorter Wong, no obstante, enamorarse a primera voz lo era aún más.

"¿No estas ni un poco asustado?" El contrario levantó una ceja, indignado. Su rostro fue sostenido por su palma, su codo se hundió en el colchón "No he negado que lo soy" Los viejos resortes chirriaron y soltaron polvo. Tensión.

"Quizás te vistas como el fantasma de la ópera pero luces indefenso y un poco inútil" En lugar de sentirse humillado y ofendido, aquella sinceridad lo atrapó "Conozco los ojos de un asesino" Un lacio mechón se deslizó entre sus dedos, la amargura en su voz fue cruel y descorazonada "Tú no tienes esa clase de expresión" Su instinto fue lo que lo ayudó a sobrevivir toda su infancia. Él le confiaba la vida a sus entrañas. Nunca tuvo la opción hasta conocer a Blanca.

"Yo" El más alto ni siquiera tuvo una respuesta, lo único que pudo hacer fue acariciarle la espalda con un par de flojas palmadas a aquel delicado chico "Gracias" La atmósfera fue agradable y extraña entre ellos dos. El aroma de la bruma era embriagador.

"¿Qué se supone que es este lugar?" La luz de las velas era encantadora "¿Seguimos en la casa de la ópera?" El de la máscara asintió.

"Lo encontré por casualidad, alguien parecía vivir aquí antes" Shorter se mordió la lengua. No debía soltarle información innecesaria, sería peligroso "Pero desde acá se puede vigilar bien todo el teatro, tiene acceso a todos lados" Él se golpeó la frente, sus neuronas no parecían estar funcionando bien. La sinapsis no estaba de moda.

"Así que estas vigilando a alguien" El pánico en el rostro del más alto fue divertido para el contrario. Había encontrado algo interesante "Eso se llama acoso" En un parpadeo Shorter era carmesí y nervios. Él se apretó el corazón con ambas manos, tratando de hacerlo callar. No funcionó.

"¿Podrías mantener el secreto por mí?" Si algo amaba Yut-Lung Lee era sentir que tenía el control de la situación. Sus ojos fueron un coqueto aleteo ante las orbes del moreno. Tensión. Una sofocante electricidad.

"¿Podría venir a practicar contigo de vez en cuando?" Por alguna razón el más joven temía perderlo después de haberlo encontrado en circunstancias tan extrañas. El más alto no pudo disimular su sonrisa. Ay. Su jefe lo iba a regañar, ¿Dónde había quedado su ética profesional?

"Puedes hacerlo" ¡Al carajo la ética! El amor convertía a las personas en valientes y estúpidas.

"Gracias" El más bajo se encogió de hombros, repasando aquel lugar. El sótano de la casa de ópera era un sitio hermoso y mágico. Él se profesó inmerso en una leyenda "¿Puedo preguntar por la máscara?" El moreno negó al escuchar aquella interrogante. Hablar del incidente era doloroso y agobiante. El joven Lee decidió no insistir más al vislumbrar tan despechada expresión "Entonces vendré aquí todas las noches hasta el estreno" El más alto pareció animado con aquella promesa. Por alguna razón ambos se declararon nerviosos bajo una mirada compartida. Inocente y dulce.

"Te estaré esperando" Y aunque no debía. Aunque le traería cientos de problemas "Estaré aquí" Él se lo prometió.

« _¡Yut-Lung Lee! El sagrado nombre del amor brotó de sus labios y desde su corazón_ »

Y como si esas palabras estuviesen escritas en piedra, ellos cumplieron. Cada noche el cantante se escabullía de su camerino para visitar al fantasma de la ópera. Risas, bromas y dulces melodías se habían vuelto comunes entre ellos dos. Sus voces eran un dueto que envidiaban las mismas estrellas. Aquella polifonía glorificaba lo rutinario y era capaz de expiar pecados. La conexión entre ellos dos era desconcertante. Como si toda su vida hubiese sido un camino de adversidades solo para conocerse y jamás soltarse. Como si pudiesen encontrar cielo y eternidad dentro de los ojos del contrario. Como si sus cuerpos estuviesen hechos para encajar con el otro, ¿No era ridículo? Yut-Lung Lee ni siquiera conocía el rostro de aquel hombre, y aun así él se sentía amado. Pero no. No había espacio para el romance en el teatro. Sin importar que tan fuerte clamase su alma o que tan intenso ardiese su corazón, él había trabajado demasiado duro para ser admirado. Dejarse llevar por una leyenda. No. Claro que no. Él no sacrificaría esa oportunidad solo para profesar su alma completa, sin embargo, ahí se encontraba él otra vez. Con sus manos entrelazadas a las del moreno sobre la cama, con sus rostros admirando los falsos luceros del sótano, con el sonido del lago como magia y estática atorada en la garganta.

« _En un mismo instante, había conocido el amor y el odio_ »

"¿No te sientes nervioso por el estreno?" Había una línea entre ellos dos de la cual ninguno estaba dispuesto a hablar o cruzar. Se rompería "Es pronto" Shorter volteó su rostro sobre el colchón, Yut-Lung Lee estaba tan cerca que en un palpitar ya podía saborear su respiración.

"Más que el estreno me pone nervioso la fiesta de antes" El moreno se encontraba embelesado por cada una de las facciones del contrario. Para él, aquel chico era perfecto. Era tan sublime que temía contaminarlo al mirarlo "Blanca nos informó que el patrocinador asistirá para conocer al elenco" El más alto negó. No. No lo pensaría. Sus dedos se deslizaron de manera juguetona entre los del más bajo. Chispas y magnetismo.

"A veces eres encantador" Sus pensamientos fueron impulsivos y tartamudos. Vergonzosos y sinceros "Podrás convencerlo mientras uses tu carisma" La sonrisa del joven Lee fue tan hermosa que se paralizó hasta el mismo tiempo para que él la pudiese contemplar.

"No sabía que me estabas coqueteando" La expresión en el rostro del moreno fue amarga y triste. ¿Coquetearle? No debería tener ni el derecho a tocarlo. Cuando él se enterara. Cuando él supiera la verdad...

"¿Quieres que te acompañe?" Sin embargo, él era tan feliz dentro de aquella telaraña de mentiras. No le quedaba mucho tiempo junto al cantante, llegaría el estreno y el último acto perecería bajo el amanecer. Él lo sabía "Escuché que es un baile de máscaras" El más bajo ni siquiera supo cómo reaccionar ante aquella atrevida petición. Si algo había aprendido de Shorter Wong estas últimas semanas era que él odiaba que se metiesen en su vida personal.

"¿Seguro?" Aquella ilusión fue abrumadora para el corazón del más bajo "No tienes que sentirte obligado" Él se acercó. Sus narices se rozaron bajo el silencio del sótano. Sus respiraciones fueron intensas y calientes. Fueron peligrosas. El perfume de las rosas y la esencia del cantante inundaron lo más profundo de sus pulmones. Tan placentero.

"Si" El más alto acarició el rostro del más joven "Quiero ir contigo" Yut-Lung Lee era una persona dolorosamente hermosa "Podría ser divertido" Aquella sensación fue paralizante para el más alto. Amar era un sentimiento cruel "Aunque si ya tienes un acompañante me puedes rechazar" Te exponía el alma, te quitaba las defensas para dejarte sin nada. Él nunca lo había sentido con nadie más, no obstante, su corazón había sido arrebatado por el joven cantante desde la primera melodía él que recitó sobre el escenario.

"No lo tengo" El más bajo cerró los ojos, dejándose mimar, el tacto de aquel hombre fue reconfortante y gentil "Debo conseguirte un traje decente para ir" El mundo del espectáculo estaba repleto de competencia y amargura. Fueron infinitos instantes donde él se cuestionó su propio talento y quiso renunciar. Eiji fue quien lo recogió una y otra vez. Le debía el protagónico a aquel torpe japonés.

"Puedo ir a comprarlo yo mismo" Él rio, acercándose al de cabellos morados, sus piernas se rozaron con timidez sobre las sábanas.

"Así que sí sales de este lugar" Todo aquello parecía tan ridículo y exagerado bajo esos intensos ojos, ¿Ser amado?, ¿Para qué ser amado por rostros de papel? "Ahora me siento dejado de lado" El roce entre sus pieles fue eléctrico y efímero. Fue magnético. Fue tanto. Nadie lo pudo comprender. El frío de la niebla no era más que una fantasía en aquel refugio que ellos habían creado.

"Yut" Escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado con esa clase de expresión, él tragó, ansioso "¿Crees en las almas gemelas?" La sonrisa sobre las facciones del cantante resultó hilarante "Tengo curiosidad" Él llevaba meses mofándose de la transparencia entre Eiji Okumura y Ash Lynx, hoy él no era mejor.

"¿Tú qué crees que significa tener un alma gemela?" El más alto frunció los labios, angustiado, con suavidad él tomó la palma del más bajo para acomodarla sobre aquella máscara. Era fría, gruesa y rígida.

"Creo que es mirar a la persona con el corazón, no con los ojos" El joven Lee no pudo comprender la aflicción con la que esa frase fue pronunciada. Sus dedos recorrieron los bordes de cerámica, todo el cuerpo de Shorter se tensó, en el fondo él esperaba lo peor.

"¿Quieres que yo te vea de esa manera?" Era tan impropio de Yut-Lung Lee dejarse llevar y decir esa clase de cursilerías, sin embargo "¿Eso es lo que me quieres decir?" De vez en cuando las personas dejaban marcas y besos en el alma.

"Quizás" Y cuando eso ocurría ya no se podía dar marcha atrás. Era un punto sin retorno.

"En el baile" El mecer del lago fue relajante, el aroma de las rosas resultó tentador, en aquella mirada ellos se dijeron todo sin usar una sola palabra "Déjame verte sin la máscara" Shorter sabía que esto llegaría a su final, él acomodó su palma sobre la del más bajo, presionando con fuerza sus párpados.

"Es una promesa" Mientras la noche se lamentó, él trató de memorizar las facciones del cantante sabiendo que esta sería la última vez.

_«Lo amaba tanto que ya le era imposible respirar sin él»_

Fuegos artificiales de una infinidad de colores pintaron el cielo la noche del baile, decenas de automóviles de lujo se encontraban esperando un lugar para ingresar al teatro. La extravagancia y la magnificencia eran polvo de oro sobre el aire y la tensión de la orquesta. Sublime. El aroma de los perfumes de marca, los trajes de diseñador, los antifaces con hilos de plata e incrustaciones de diamantes, todo el paisaje gritaba en el nombre de lo ostentoso y la elegancia. Era esplendido. Los flashes de las cámaras eran tan incandescentes como los extravagantes candelabros en el techo, la escalera había sido cubierta por una larga alfombra de terciopelo y por cientos de velas sobre el barandal, las parejas danzando eran refinadas y delicadas. Las risas, suaves. La fragancia de la champaña, dulce. El desfile de rostros de papeles fue fantasioso y mágico. Un destello de malva, gama de colores, bufón y rey, demonio y ganso, verde y negro, reina y sacerdote, tirante y colorete, rostro de bestia, ¡Máscaras!

_«Esconde tu rostro así el mundo nunca te encontrará»_

La belleza del joven Lee era foco de atención y murmullos. Él se encontraba en una esquina, ansioso, sus brazos habían formado una barrera de espinas sobre un elegante vestido de raso, la tonalidad de la prenda fácilmente se podía confundir con la perlada piel del chico, bordados púrpuras florecían desde sus tobillos hacia su cintura, la apertura en su espalda había permitido que el frío se colase hacia cada fibra de su ser. Él suspiró, vislumbrando a los invitados bailar bajo los suaves acordes del violín, y el amargo soneto de la cantante, él sonrió al reconocer a Ash tras la silueta de un lince, y a su mejor amigo bajo la farsa de un conejo. Rodó los ojos, ellos eran tan evidentes que resultaba cruel. Todo su cuerpo fue recorrido por una intoxicante electricidad cuando lo vislumbró entre la multitud. Él. Siempre era él. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza y nervios. Shorter Wong lucía tan galante en aquel traje negro. Sin decirse nada, ellos se encontraron en la pista de baile. Eran un imán.

"Viniste sin máscara" Las palabras del moreno fueron un seductor susurro contra su oreja, él acomodó una mano sobre la cintura del más bajo, cerca. Yut apoyó su palma sobre el hombro del contrario. La atmósfera estaba repleta de tensión y éxtasis. Polvo de sueños y chispas.

"No me gusta usar esa clase de cosas" Seguirle el ritmo a Shorter no fue desafiante para el joven cantante. Guiados por la dulzura de la flauta y el susurro del violín ellos se adueñaron de la pista "Tú estás usando la misma de siempre" Las incandescentes luces del salón se pintaron como estrellas en los ojos del más bajo. Si la belleza fuese un pecado aquel chico tendría el infierno asegurado.

"Pero compré un traje decente" Una risilla se atoró entre ellos dos, el resto del mundo se desvaneció para que solo existiesen sus latidos. Su danza fue nube y terciopelo. Tres pasos hacia atrás "Un amigo me ayudó a elegirlo" Tres hacia el costado "Sino te gusta es su culpa" Shorter lo giró, con lentitud, sus palmas se acomodaron sobre el vientre de su acompañante, sus labios se posicionaron cerca de aquel delicado cuello. Caliente e intoxicante.

"Así que sí tienes amigos" El moreno no pudo evitar reír. Yut-Lung Lee tragó, ansioso, los latidos del más alto se profesaron violentos y estridentes contra su espalda. Vicioso "¿También usas esa máscara con él?" Con un suave y coqueto deslizar de piernas ellos regresaron a su posición original. Sus dedos se enlazaron entre ellos. Magnético.

"Lo hago" La noche parecía tan dulce y apacible entre esos delgados brazos "Con todo el mundo" Shorter Wong intentó no pensar en él, no obstante, le fue imposible. Esta persona era...

"¿No se vuelve difícil con el tiempo?" ¿Qué no era esta persona para él? "Ya sabes, debe ser incómodo" Ahora era el moreno quien retrocedía mientras el cantante lo guiaba. Tres pasos hacia adelante "¿Qué es lo que tratas de esconder con ella?" Él estaba tan enamorado de Yut-Lung Lee que ahora le era imposible recurrir a la racionalidad. Colapsó. En aquel solitario teatro él se había convertido en su esclavo, él lo había hecho romper las reglas para bautizarlo como traidor. Él estaba loco de amor.

"¿No es eso lo que yo te debería preguntar?" Y por eso, él era capaz de cometer todos los crímenes "¿Qué es lo que tratas de esconder tú?" La palma del más alto contra su mejilla fue una sensación reconfortante y abrumadora, él abrió sus labios, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas, sin embargo, en esos ojos él comprendió que no era Shorter Wong quien usaba una máscara. Él carcajeó, fatigado.

"Supongo" Tantas entrevistas con Ash Lynx le habían pegado la idiotez, ¿No era irónico? "Supongo que quiero ser amado por alguien, pero estoy un poco asustado de hacerlo" Él había pasado años en su propia cúpula de dolor. Convencido de que mientras se alimentase de rencor y pasión él podía llegar a ser el mejor. La ternura en las facciones del contrario lo hizo profesarse apenado y angustiado. Esa comprensión. No la quería.

"Entiendo mejor de lo que crees" Aquella danza no parecía ser más que un sueño para ellos dos "Si me llego a quitar la máscara" El más alto vaciló, sus piernas trepidaron bajo el compás de la flauta "¿Prometes no asustarte?" La vida por la borda por un día de felicidad. Ambos tenían el estómago hecho nudo y mariposas.

"Lo prometo" La seguridad con la que él pronunció aquella respuesta le erizó la piel al contrario. Ellos se acercaron, rozando sus narices, la diferencia de altura fue algo que le pareció encantador al moreno. Ni siquiera con esos zapatos de tacón él le llegaba al mentón. Lindo. Le daba cierta sensación de poder y control.

"Yut" Los brazos del nombrado se enrollaron sobre el cuello del más alto, Shorter pudo saborear la respiración del cantante entre sus labios. Dulce, adictiva, y viciosa "¿Realmente esto está bien?" Tan peligrosa.

"¿Qué se supone que está bien?" Tenía las palabras cojas y el alma en el lugar equivocado, él dudó, nervioso. Esto lo mataría.

"Tú" Él ya lo sabía. Era un punto sin retorno "¿Realmente quieres ser amado?" Esto era mortal.

"¡Yut!" Antes de que el aludido pudiese responder la voz de Blanca rompió la atmósfera. Maldición "Mi estrella" Él chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado, la imponente figura del director apareció entre la multitud, aquella máscara parecía haber sido comprada a último minuto. Un zorro, le sentaba bien "Te he estado buscando por todas partes, nuestro patrocinador se moría por conocerte" El susodicho se abrió paso hacia la pareja.

"Mucho gusto" Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral del cantante al escuchar tan áspera voz "Dino Golzine a su servicio" El inversionista se encontraba oculto tras un antifaz de hiena, la edad de aquel hombre se vislumbraba entre arrugas y canas, sus ojos fueron un mal presentimiento. Él tomó su mano sin su consentimiento para besarla. Asqueroso.

"El gusto es todo mío" De manera inconsciente él buscó a Shorter "Gracias por tomar interés en nuestra compañía" El contrario captó la indirecta, interponiéndose entre ellos. La sangre se le heló bajo la mirada que aquel sujeto le arrojó. La sonrisa de Dino Golzine fue un presentimiento de mierda sobre su historia de amor. Le revolvió las entrañas y la cabeza.

"¿Y tú?" La atención del patrocinador fue captada por el de cabellos morados, él se acercó "¿También actúas en la producción?" Blanca observó con detenimiento al acompañante de su estrella. Sus nudillos fueron acomodados debajo de su mentón, intrigado.

"No creo haberte visto antes" Sudor comenzó a correr por la frente del más alto. Maldición. No. No. ¡No! "¿Eres el novio de mi estrella?" Él retrocedió, buscando a Ash con la mirada. Mierda, él nunca estaba cuando se necesitaba. Era el peor compañero del mundo.

"Me parece saber por qué no lo ha visto antes, Blanca" Los pasos de Dino Golzine fueron ágiles e imponentes, el de cabellos morados trató de procesar la escena para ser abofeteado por un recuerdo, ¡Joder! Sabía que aquel nombre le era familiar, ¡Ash! ¿Dónde diablos estaba Ash? "Este sujeto no es nada más que el fantasma de la ópera" Antes de que Shorter pudiese reaccionar su máscara había sido arrebatada.

"¡Un monstruo!" Los gritos no se hicieron de esperar en aquel teatro. Mierda. Pánico.

"¡Es el fantasma de la ópera!" Shorter se cubrió la cara, desesperado, su corazón estaba latiendo con tanta intensidad que esperó sufrir de un paro cardíaco "¡Es una abominación!" Él retrocedió, los chillidos eran sofocantes y dolorosos. Su cuerpo se vio aletargado por náuseas y mareos, por escalofríos y arcadas. No otra vez.

"¡Que alguien acabe con él!" Él no pudo sostener una mirada con Yut. Él sabía que hacerlo le rompería el corazón. La mitad de su cara era una abominación, con piel amarilla como pergamino, con un agujero en medio de su nariz, con quemaduras en lugar de mejillas y mechones de cabello que ya no crecerían. Su ojo no era más que un escalofriante punto muerto sobre aquel desfigurado rostro.

"¡¿Qué esperas?!" Las palabras de Dino Golzine fueron agresivas, él tomó a Blanca por los hombros, frustrado "Acaba con él, ¡Es un asesino!" Uno de los guardias sacó un arma. El disparo se vio entorpecido por el lince de Nueva York. La expresión del rubio fue de pura angustia.

"¡Vete!" La desesperación en su compañero fue cruel y amarga. El pecho le dolía como si lo hubiesen abierto para arrancarle el corazón "¡Ahora!, ¡Shorter!, ¡Reacciona!" Ash inició una pelea contra los guardias. El de cabellos morados aprovechó el ajetreo para huir sin mirar hacia atrás. Este había sido el final para una historia de amor que nunca inició.

El resto de la noche fue un desastre.

Nadie en el elenco lo volvió a mencionar.

« _Aquel que no haya aprendido a ocultar su tristeza bajo una máscara de alegría y a similar algo de tristeza, aburrimiento o indiferencia ante su íntima alegría, no será un neoyorkino_ »

Los días transcurrieron con una normalidad escalofriante en la casa de la ópera. Decenas de asesinatos fueron consumados antes del estreno, cada uno más macabro que el anterior. Eran violentos, desconcertantes y horrorosos. Se daban con cuerdas entre los barandales, con navajas en el camerino y veneno en la cocina. Yut-Lung Lee no podía comprenderlo. Los ojos de aquel hombre no fueron más que aflicción y temor al momento del adiós. El vacío en su pecho era atroz y desconcertante. Le quemaba. Ardía. Lo mataba. Su mente estaba llena de maldiciones y remordimientos. Sus oídos estaban ahogados con su grito. El Shorter Wong que él conoció no podía ser un homicida. No. Simplemente no. No obstante, ¿Qué tanto sabía de él si ni siquiera conocía su rostro? ¡Oh! Pero él no tenía. La expresión de aquel chico luego de haber sido expuesto fue lo único que pudo recordar. Cruel. Era difícil amar desde una tumba. Más difícil era resignarse a no hacerlo, ¿No tendría que haber límites sagrados para la hipocresía y la mentira? Él se mordió el labio, colérico. Su gran estreno le importaba una mierda, ¿Para qué ser amado y alabado por todo el mundo? Cuando la única persona cuyo corazón quería estaba desaparecida. Una maldita mierda con Don Juan.

"Te ves algo ansioso" La voz de Blanca fue lo que lo sacó de su trance frente al espejo, él se dio vueltas, con lentitud. La colonia de aquel hombre era masculina e intensa. En aquel traje gris, él se robaría la noche del estreno "¿Es por ese chico?" Sergei Varishikov conocía bien al joven Lee. Leerlo era más fácil que lidiar con la falsedad de las cámaras y la hipocresía de la alcurnia.

"Aunque él haya estado usando esa máscara" Yut-Lung Lee no era la clase de persona que dejaba expuesto su corazón. No era tonto "Aunque él haya estado viviendo abajo del teatro" No obstante, locuras eran cometidas en el nombre del amor "Me niego a creer que es él" Él era la música de su noche. Su voz era la canción de cuna entre sus sueños. No.

"Lo entiendo" Simplemente no. Las manos de Blanca le acariciaron la espalda, la fragancia de las flores en el camarín fue agradable y suave. Las rosas eran tan frágiles y bellas como aquel chico "Yo tengo mis sospechas respecto a él" En un delicado movimiento ambos quedaron de frente, el más alto repasó las facciones en el rostro de su estrella. Tan finas "Pero confío en tu criterio" Un mechón de cabello fue acomodado detrás de la oreja del más bajo.

"¿Eso qué significa?" El cantante se dejó consolar por Blanca. Aquel hombre cuya admiración solía buscar de manera frenética y desesperada "No tenemos tiempo para tus juegos de misterio, ve al punto" Aquel que lo quiso como un hijo cuando su propia familia lo vendió.

"Que deberíamos tratar de llamar al fantasma de la ópera" La sonrisa del director fue un nudo sobre su garganta, su cuerpo se estremeció, la sangre se le heló "Esta noche la casa de la ópera se encuentra llena de la seguridad privada de Golzine, pero también está Ash" Los brazos de Yut-Lung Lee colgaron inertes entre la estática y tensión.

"Él fue despedido" Luego de aquella fatídica noche, al rubio se le arrebató el cargo y la placa bajo la excusa de traición. Él se frotó el entrecejo, con nervio "¿Por qué vino a vernos?" La desvergonzada mirada en el más alto fue como un balde de agua fría "Eiji" Ambos compartieron una risa. A pesar de todo eran obvios esos dos.

"Con su ayuda podríamos provocar al verdadero fantasma" Blanca acomodó su brazo sobre los hombros de su estrella "¿Qué tanto quieres cantar Don Juan?" La voz del director fue la melodía más dulce que él escuchó aquella noche "Creo que te sienta mejor otra canción" Él sonrió, perceptivo. Esto.

"Ya entiendo" Podría funcionar "Ya tengo una idea de lo que quieres hacer, estoy dentro" El show debía continuar.

« _Esta noche la música morirá_ »

El espectáculo comenzó. Los aplausos fueron ensordecedores para el joven Lee, su corazón retumbó con una intensidad tan violenta que temió haberlo perdido en una jaqueca. El telón se levantó, los reflectores le abofetearon el rostro con un ardor abrumador, cada uno de sus pasos hizo eco sobre aquel escenario de madera, sus manos estaban sobre su vientre, temblorosas, su estómago no era más que un nudo de angustia. La sangre caliente, la mente en un caos, su rostro grabado, ¿Amor? ¡Ja! Ni una mierda. La garganta se le cerró a causa de la ansiedad, él respiró, cientos de rostros de sombras fueron su público, Eiji y Blanca le sonrieron tras escena. Calma. El alarido del órgano junto al aullido de las cuerdas le erizó la piel, él cerró los ojos. Dejándose llevar.

" _Estando en cama él me cantó, en sueños vino a mí. Esa voz que me llama y dice mi nombre, ¿Y estoy soñando de nuevo_? ..." Las percusiones tronaron en cada fibra de su ser, la tensión en el aire arrastró su voz para consumirlo todo " _Porque ahora me doy cuenta de que... el fantasma de la ópera está aquí, dentro de mi mente_ " La melodía del piano fue decante y escalofriante. El público no pudo dejar escapar ningún sonido bajo aquella armonía. Desgarradora y agobiante.

_"Canta una vez más conmigo. Nuestro extraño dueto"_ Los latidos del cantante se paralizaron al reconocer aquella voz, él se dio vueltas, perplejo _"Mi poder sobre ti, se torna aún más fuerte_ " Ahí estaba él, con esa ridícula máscara. Yut-Lung Lee suspiró, aliviado " _Y a pesar de que te alejas de mí, para mirar hacia atrás"_ Bajo magnetismo y tensión ellos se encontraron en el escenario " _El fantasma de la ópera está ahí, dentro de tu mente"_ La mano del más alto acarició el rostro del más bajo con melancolía y dulzura. El chirriar de las cuerdas fue lúgubre y gélido.

"No pensé que vendrías" Las palabras del más joven se perdieron bajo el golpeteo de las percusiones.

"Ash me dijo que yo haría una buena carnada" El más bajo rodó los ojos, dándose vueltas para ser abrazado por la espalda. Todo el teatro parecía inmerso ante tan espectacular actuación. Seductora.

_"Aquellos que han visto tu rostro, se alejan con miedo"_ Yut-Lung Lee se volteó con lentitud hacia su acompañante, sus pieles se deslizaron en una sinfonía de pasión, sus movimientos de piernas fueron atrevidos y coquetos _"Soy la máscara que usas_ " Las manos de Shorter descendieron hacia la cintura del contrario. Esto.

_"Es a mí a quien oyen"_ Era tan irreal para él.

_"Tú alma y mi voz, en una fusión"_ ¿Podría realmente ser amado por aquel hermoso chico? _"El fantasma de la ópera está aquí. Dentro de mi mente"_ Un monstruo como él. Una bestia condenada a una máscara, ¿Podía ser correspondido? _"Está aquí el fantasma de la ópera_ " ¿Tenía el derecho?, ¿Realmente estaba bien? El corazón de Shorter no era más que un doloroso nudo de esperanza.

" _Canta para mí, mi ángel"_ Sus voces se derritieron en una armonía sofocante _"Canta, ángel mío"_ Esta canción era solo de ellos dos " _Canta para mí_ " Sus respiraciones se mezclaron en aquella última nota, sus cuerpos se necesitaron, sus almas se fundieron " _Canta, mi ángel"_ ¿Amor?, Cuan hilarante " _Canta para mí"_ Ellos fueron la definición de esa palabra aquel instante. Cuando el silencio fue el que reinó en la casa de la ópera él se arrebató la máscara, dejando ver su desfigurado rostro.

Este era el final.

"¡Es él! Los gritos no se hicieron de esperar en el teatro. La irrupción de seguridad fue guiada por Dino Golzine. Mierda. Al vislumbrar un rifle en la mano de aquel sujeto Shorter no pudo hacer más que tomar al cantante de la muñeca y empezar a correr.

¿Dónde diablos estaba Ash cuando se necesitaba? Conseguiría otro compañero en la estación.

Shorter y Yut-Lung Lee corrieron con el sonido de los disparos detrás de ellos. Ansiedad quemó cada una de sus venas, óxido se había acumulado entre su garganta y su vientre. Impotencia. Ira. Frustración, ¡Joder! Él llevaba meses trabajando en aquel caso, él y Ash fueron asignados para vigilar a Dino Golzine y a los asesinatos, y si bien, él había terminado envuelto con el fantasma de la ópera. No se arrepintió ni un solo instante de conocer a aquel muchacho. En un laberinto ellos acabaron en el sótano. Aquella huida se vio entorpecida por el lago y el barro, ¡Su equipo!, ¿Cómo pudo haberlo dejado en aquel lugar? El de mohicano se arrastró hacia la cama, revisando debajo de ella. Su arma. Su comunicador, ¡Lo que fuera!

"¿Buscas tus cosas?" La voz de Dino Golzine fue un funesto eco bajo la belleza del lugar. Así que este era el punto sin retorno "Me deshice de ellas hace un tiempo" Aquel hombre no bajó el rifle, cientos de sujetos uniformados se enfilaron detrás de él; alertas y a la espera de una orden. Una masacre "Debo decir que fuiste bastante útil" El rostro de Shorter Wong fue puro pánico. Él trató de acercarse al cantante, sin embargo, estaba siendo apuntado. Pelear o correr. Morir o sobrevivir.

"Así que tú has cometido todos esos asesinatos" Fue el más joven quién habló. La cólera en su voz le resultó adorable al patrocinador, pobre criatura. Él le haría tan mal.

"Blanca se siente como el salvador del teatro solo por presentar un par de obras de mierda" Él rio. Un mal presentimiento "Mandar las cartas y las amenazas fue la única manera de recordarle su lugar y mantener el orden" Una arcada fue contenida por el más bajo. Al mirarlo a los ojos supo exactamente la clase de persona con la que él estaba lidiando. Los pasos del homicida fueron ruidosos sobre el agua. Carne y huesos. Un maldito fantasma.

"Lunático" El aludido sonrió, agradecido.

"Apenas noté que este oficial de pacotilla me estaba investigando, decidí inculparlo" La multitud de hombres enfilados hizo que el más bajo retrocediera "La gente con dinero es fácil de manipular, solo tuve que contratar a mi propia seguridad para evitar que ese otro oficial interviniera" La ansiedad le impidió ver bien, la bruma se le había metido hasta en los pulmones, sus piernas temblaron. Maldición. Una larga y aturdida expresión fue compartida con Shorter. Estaban a su merced.

"Podemos hablar" Aunque el más alto sabía que era inútil tratar de negociar. Él se mordió el labio, levantado ambas manos sobre su cabeza. No podía dejar que lo hirieran a él.

"Debo agradecerle a aquella asquerosa cicatriz en tu cara" Los dedos de Dino contra el gatillo fueron alarmantes para todos los presentes "Sino usaras esa estúpida máscara, no habría sido tan convincente y sencillo" La estridencia de un disparo congeló el aire.

"Hasta aquí llegas" Los imponentes pasos de Blanca en el lago captaron la atención, una gigantesca escopeta de batalla era sostenido por el director "Ash ya me explicó la situación" La policía y el rubio aparecieron detrás de ellos. Aquella noche no había sido más que una torcida quimera. Pánico fue lo que hirvió por las venas del magnate. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar Blanca le disparó en el hombro. El cuerpo de Golzine se desplomó en un quejido.

"Yut" La voz de Shorter lo hizo parpadear, los labios del nombrado se encontraban abiertos y temblorosos a causa del shock. La investigación encubierta se había ido al carajo. Ya no lo dejarían ser un agente especial "¿Yut?" Pero al menos él estaba a salvo.

"Estoy bien" Fue lo que musitó antes de acercarse al moreno "Solo me siento algo confundido" Sus piernas fallaron en un tiritón, el más alto lo sostuvo, con fuerza "Entonces era a Dino Golzine a quien estabas vigilando en este lugar" Shorter se acarició la nuca, incómodo.

"Gracias a mi cara me suelen dar esta clase de trabajos" Hubo tanta amargura y soledad en esas palabras, el pecho del más bajo se comprimió como si adentro sostuviese vidrio roto "Ash suele ser el rostro del equipo, pero por todo el ajetreo del baile lo acusaron de traición" El cantante ya no estaba escuchando. Sus manos trepidaron en el aire antes de acomodarse sobre la cara del moreno. Miedo. En su vida Shorter Wong jamás había sentido tanto miedo como en aquel instante.

"Shorter" Las mejillas del más bajo se tiñeron de escarlata, dentro de aquellos eternos y sublimes ojos, el moreno comprendió la clase de persona que era "¿Crees en las almas gemelas?" Para Yut-Lung Lee él no era un monstruo ni una bestia. Él sonrió, apenado.

"¿Tú qué crees que significa tener un alma gemela?" El cantante enrolló sus brazos alrededor del oficial, cerca. Ambos pudieron percibir un violento palpitar atorado en el pecho del contrario. El de cabellos largos frunció la boca, las puntas de sus narices se rozaron en una electrizante sensación. A pesar del desastre que había en aquel sótano, ellos no pudieron concentrarse en otra cosa más que en el contrario.

"Creo que es mirar a la persona con el corazón, no con los ojos" Las palabras de Yut-Lung Lee fueron un dulce y embriagador consuelo para el más alto, sus manos se acomodaron sobre aquella delgada silueta, con suavidad, tratando de memorizar cada una de sus curvas. Impregnándose de él.

"¿Quieres que yo te vea de esa manera?" Era tan impropio de Shorter Wong dejar atrás aquella máscara, sin embargo "¿Eso es lo que me quieres decir?" Ellos dos eran la canción de amor más hermosa que jamás se había recitado.

"Quiero que te calles de una vez y me beses" No hubo vacilaron en las palabras del cantante. Él amaba eso de él. Una risa nerviosa fue lo último que pudieron saborear antes de fundirse en los labios del contrario.

« _No elegimos el momento de enamorarnos, solo sucede y nos cambia la vida_ » 

**Author's Note:**

> Nunca había escrito un one shot con tanta historia y tan largo, estuve una semana en esta historia. Ni supe lo que escribí ni supe cómo la termine, pero me divertí mucho haciendolo.  
> Así que ojala haya servido por lo menos para pasar tiempo, y muchas gracias si alguien llegó hasta acá leyendo, ¡Muchas gracias! Se me cuidan.


End file.
